A conventional technique is available for creating text data in the following method: (1) read information provided on a paper medium with a scanner to create image data; and (2) perform a character recognition process (OCR (Optical Character Recognition) process) to characters included in the image data.
For instance, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique which uses an image read with (i) photoelectric conversion means of a high resolution having a high number of pixels and (ii) photoelectric conversion means of a low resolution having a low number of pixels. This allows for reading small characters with high accuracy while reading large characters in high speed. In performing the character recognition in Patent Literature 1, image data obtained by reading with the photoelectric conversion means of the high resolution is used in a case where the characters are small, whereas image data obtained by reading with the photoelectric conversion means of the low resolution is used in a case where the characters are large.